


Symbiosis

by Seanbiggerstaffrox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Boyd, Bottom Vernon Boyd, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Femme Boyd, Garter Belt, Lingerie, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Porn, Top Stiles, Top Stiles Stilinski, mild power dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seanbiggerstaffrox/pseuds/Seanbiggerstaffrox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Stiles has this thing about Boyd in ladies clothing...Boyd has a thing for the way Stiles’ fingers scrape the tops of Boyd’s stockings...</em>
</p><p>Stoyd porn (with Boyd in lingerie)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symbiosis

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write Stoyd porn. (also now I have Boyd feels *crying*)

Stiles has this thing about Boyd in ladies clothing. Stiles has a thing about Boyd in general, always pawing at him and letting off the sweet aroma of arousal, but Boyd in drag always seems to drive him over the edge. 

Boyd has a thing for the way Stiles’ fingers scrape the tops of Boyd’s stockings as they press into the straps of his garter belt. Boyd also has a thing for digging the toes of his high heels into the mattress while he rocks onto Stiles’ cock. 

“So pretty.” Stiles groans in his ear, teeth scraping against his ear lobe. 

Boyd lets out a heady moan, mouth opening against the bed sheets when he feels Stiles palm him through his satin thong. It’s sticky with sweat and precum, and Stiles curses.

“Fuck. So wet for me.” Stiles mutters and Boyd’s stomach flips. 

Boyd nods as best he can with his face pressed into the mattress. He swallows thickly and leverages himself with his arms, clutching the bed covers to keep steady when he rolls his hips back against Stiles. “ _Yes._ Stiles, please.” Boyd’s shaking, he’s so on edge. His thighs shudder and he doesn’t think he’ll be able to keep this position much longer, especially with Stiles laid out across his back, weight pressing down on Boyd. “Fuck me, please.”

Stiles not-so-secretly loves it when Boyd begs. Boyd not-so-secretly loves begging. 

Stiles moans, forehead pressing against the back of Boyd’s neck. “I wish you were like this all the time.” Stiles says, hot breath ghosting over Boyd’s skin. “They make toys for that, you know. I could keep you on edge forever, always ready for me.” 

Boyd whimpers, fingers flexing into the sheets. 

“Would you like that?” Stiles whispers in his ear and fuck but Stiles’ mouth should be illegal. 

“Y-yes.” Boyd pants out, cock leaking a steady stream in his panties. 

Stiles swears, voice low and rough in a way that makes Boyd’s body thrum with heat. Stiles slams forward, pads of his fingers pressing into Boyd’s right ass cheek as Stiles holds Boyd’s g-string out of the way. Stiles’ other hand presses into the middle of Boyd’s back, and Boyd feels himself sinking down under the weight, unable to hold himself up anymore. 

Boyd’s plaint beneath Stiles, limbs feeling leaden and useless as he gets carried by the motion of Stiles’ thrusts. Boyd unleashes moans and whimpers into the sheets, saliva from his mouth mixing with sweat and leaving marks on the cotton. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Stiles says and Boyd keens. 

Boyd’s not sure he’ll ever get used to being the center of Stiles’ attention like this. Stiles’ focus when it comes to Boyd is laser-sharp and unending. He strips Boyd apart with each action and puts him together in turn, and it’s overwhelming and beautiful and totally bizarre in the best way possible. 

The headboard bangs against the wall as Stiles fucks into him, and Boyd freefalls into bliss, crying out and twisting his hands into the bed covers. His cock grinds into the mattress, satin panties a soft, alluring press against his throbbing member and Boyd rocks into it, grinding down on the bed and arching against Stiles’ thrusts. Boyd’s legs sweat under the stockings, his skin burning from the extra heat, but it only turns him on more when he feels the material slide against his flesh, pulling against the straps on his garter belt. Stiles’ fingers trace the lace band wrapped around Boyd’s waist, and Boyd’s hips twitch, a whisper of pleasure passing his lips. 

A heel pops off when Boyd’s toes curl, and the brush of air cools his skin through the pantyhose. Boyd peels his face off the sheets, gasping for air, and uses his freed foot to try to push himself upward, lifting back into Stiles. Stiles drags his fingernails up the back of Boyd’s thigh, scraping against Boyd’s stocking, and Boyd whimpers, shuddering and dropping back onto the bed, burying his forehead into the mattress and fisting the cotton cover in a white-knuckled grip. 

“Stiles, fuck.” Boyd gasps. He can feel the pounding of his heart in his dick and his panties are so wet he thinks he must’ve come already. 

Stiles’ hands move to Boyd’s biceps and Stiles lifts himself up, grip firm as he changes angles and slams into Boyd. Boyd’s anchored into the sheets, left feeling completely overpowered by Stiles, and it’s everything he wants. Stiles claims him with each touch, his cock branding him as it fills Boyd’s hole and his hands leaving searing marks that Boyd will feel for days after. 

“Boyd, Boyd, Boyd.” Stiles chants, voice pitched low and Boyd groans. Stiles is playing dirty – he knows what his voice does to Boyd, especially when it’s Boyd’s name on Stiles’ lips. Stiles face presses against Boyd’s scalp, mouth placed just by Boyd’s ear, and Boyd pants, dick twitching as warm breath passes over his ear. “You gonna come?” Stiles teases, voice husky. 

Boyd whines in response. 

“I can feel how close you are.” Stiles groans, giving a particularly deep thrust, and Boyd’s mouth drops open on an ‘o’ of surprise as his hole spasms around Stiles’ cock. Stiles is close too, Boyd can smell it - that thick, hot, unmistakable scent circling around him, pounding through him. Boyd loves that smell. Boyd loves everything about Stiles. 

“You gonna fill your panties for me?” Stiles gasps, and Boyd lets out a sob, panting his pleasure into the sheets and going taut as his orgasm starts. 

“Oh god.” Boyd groans, rocking and twitching when his balls draw tight and cum shoots out the tip of his dick, spilling over the waistband of his thong and sticking into the bed covers. 

“Fuck yes.” Stiles moans. He claws at Boyd’s thighs, yanking on Boyd’s stockings and moving up to stroke Boyd’s garter belt as he fucks into him, pressing open mouthed kisses behind Boyd’s ear. 

Boyd gasps out syllables of pleasure, feeling how Stiles lets go, slamming into him in hasty, desperate thrusts as Stiles seeks his own climax. Boyd’s breath stutters when the scent of Stiles’ arousal peaks and then Stiles’ is crying out, the sound echoing in Boyd’s ears and making him tingle. Stiles’ cock twitches inside of him and hot liquid pours into Boyd, filling him with Stiles’ seed. 

Stiles collapses on top of him and Boyd grunts, going limp and panting in the aftermath. 

“I like this garter belt.” Stiles says after a while, his voice sleepy and gentle. Stiles lifts a hand, snapping at the material around Boyd’s waist. 

Boyd lets out a small noise of protest and reaches down, linking his fingers with Stiles’ and bringing them back down to the mattress. “You didn’t break it.” Boyd says by way of agreement. The other garter belts he’d tried hadn’t lived through sex with Stiles. 

Stiles hums, pressing his face into the crook of Boyd’s neck. 

“We should clean up.” Boyd notes. He thinks he should probably get the cum out of his underwear before it stains or something. 

Stiles hums again, body a perfect mass on Boyd’s back. 

Boyd sighs, stroking his thumb along Stiles’ wrist and settling in for sleep. He figures if anything’s seriously ruined come morning, he’ll just make Stiles replace it.


End file.
